A very odd Fairy Family
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: Anti-Cosmo get's a child from Cosmo. Now he, the babies, Anti-Wanda and Foop have to live together with Cosmo, Wanda and Poof. How can their opposites way of live bring out the best in the Family.
1. Chapter 01 A very odd family

**A very odd family**

**Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own nobody."**

* * *

Cosmo was getting very upset with Wanda. She has now complained to him that he is never sleeping with her and giving her the right dose of love. But Cosmo himself felt very unusual. He knew his feelings for Wanda were dying. She was always upset with him.

One day he couldn't hold it any more and flew of to see what was wrong with him. He knew no doctor in the world could help him except for Anti-Cosmo.

Some how he felt a tight connection to his evil, handsome, smart, loving and friendly Anti-Self.

Ever since he taught him the basics of how to give love he wanted more. He wanted to be the only one who could have Anti-Cosmo all wind up with romance and then pore it out to him in his empty boat of love.

After flying threw a secret howl which leads him right to Anti-Cosmos bedroom Cosmo knocked on the floor to allow him access.

He heard footsteps above him and the flap was open by Anti-Cosmo.

"**Cosmo? How are you love?" Anti-Cosmo asked him surprised by his lovers visit.**

"**Fine. I just feel very empty," Cosmo said, he then added whiles blushing, "I wanted to know if you could do with me IT."**

Anti-Cosmo blushed about as bad as Cosmo was. Of course he had been thinking of his counterpart a great deal more than anything himself, but before he gave his Boyfriend the dose he wanted to know the answer.

"**Of course Cosmo, but could you answer me a question?" Anti-Cosmo said very nervous.**

"**Sure anything my dear friend," Cosmo said getting a bit excited. **

Anti-Cosmo was very uneasy how he would ask him the question without revealing to much of his big secret.

**Anti-Cosmo, cleaned his monocle before asking, "Do you love me? Because I love you very much."**

Great work Anti-Cosmo. That is a way how to ask him how he feels. Anti-Cosmo looked at Cosmo for a answer and saw his opposite was very red indeed. Heck he feels like fire himself right now.

"**Yes. I think I am in love with you to. Can we do it now please?" Cosmo begged he was so desperate. **

Anti-Cosmo felt very relieved with it and they played with each other for 1 hour before Cosmo had to get back. They never told a single soul about what they did.

* * *

**Quanktumspirit: "It will get worse and odder. Please review. I own nobody."**


	2. Chapter 02 Shock till you drop

**Shock till you drop**

**Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own nobody except for the kid."**

* * *

After a month as Anti-Cosmo taught Cosmo the basics of how to give love he felt very warm and happy inside. Which was way to unusual since he was a Anti-Fairy and they mainly feel anger inside themselves.

He even had weird cravings for food which he found very unusual. He would normally just drink tea.

As it got none he suddenly had to get a appointment with the hospital to check some thing over. So Anti-Cosmo flew quiet over to the Fairy hospital and into Dr. Rip to see what was wrong with him.

"**So what seems to be the problem Anti-Cosmo?" The doctor asked whiles getting a pen and note pad out.**

"**I don't know," Anti-Cosmo said hanging his head, "One minuet I am happy, the next I am mad and then I need to-"**

Anti-Cosmo quickly held his mouth and the Doctor gave him as quick as his magic wand could wave a bucket to empty out his stomach. Black sparkly barf shot up and landed spot on into the pink bucket.

The Doctor was very amazed. Anti-Cosmo and vomiting? By just eating sandwiches and drinking tea? Not likely.

"**Do you have weird cravings of some sort? Except tea?" Anti-Dr Anti-Rip asked him confused. **

"**Well…" Anti-Cosmo said blushing a bit, "yes. I am now trying to eat oranges with coffee beans and scrambled egg. And to drink I am right now on tap water. What is wrong with me?"**

"**Well… I have a theory. But to prove it to you straight here is a test for you to take at home so except for us two nobody would know," Anti-Dr Anti-Rip explained. **

Dr. Anti-Rip Anti-Studwell gave Anti-Cosmo a pregnancy test and Anti-Cosmo hid it in his jacket.

"**Email me the answer once you got it and we can carry on," the Doctor ordered Anti-Cosmo. **

**Anti-Cosmo smiled weakly at him and nodded his head, "Thank you so much for your help."**

Anti-Cosmo flew as fast as possible home and hid in the bathroom where he had to vomit again. After empting his stomach out he sat down on the toilet and began to read threw the instructions on the pregnancy test.

"**Now for the test," Anti-Cosmo said.**

He had to wee in a pot and put in one of the sticks of the test, a small machine would then show one stick and he would be not pregnant, but would 2 lines come then it was the sign he was pregnant. So he did his job with the test and his eyes popped out, the stick showed 2 lines. He was pregnant with a kid who is just 2 days old according to the test.

"**Oh no. Great,"Anti-Cosmo growled mad.**

* * *

_**Quanktumspirit: "Yeep. Anti-Cosmo is pregnant. And so far nobody knows except for him. **__**Please review."**_


	3. Chapter 03 Friday the 13th

**Friday the 13th **

**Quanktumspirit: "Read and review please."**

* * *

Anti-Cosmo was now at home and still in utter shock that he was expecting a little baby. He knew that only Cosmo could be the real father. But how will he be able to tell him that he is pregnant?

So far he found no way except saying it to him personally. Anti-Wanda has just come inside and look at her husband to see what made his normally blue face ice blue.

"**Anti-Cosmo. Are you ok?" Anti-Wanda asked Anti-Cosmo worried.**

Anti-Cosmo looked up and looked sad at Anti-Wanda. How will he tell her? Should he tell her?

"**I am ok… I think," Anti-Cosmo said worried. **

**Anti-Wanda glared at Anti-Cosmo and shook her head: "No you are not ok Anti-Cosmo."**

"**What makes you say that?" Anti-Cosmo asked her ****confused.**

"**Well..." Anti-Wanda began, "you are avoiding any conversation I am trying to have with you and all of a sudden you love eating food which is not tea. I may be stupid, but I am not that stupid to know that something is up."**

"**And do you know what is up?" Anti-Cosmo asked her.**

**Anti-Wanda: "I can guess. But you won't like it. Please don't kill me with my guess."**

"**Promise. Well. What is wrong with me?" Anti-Cosmo aksed.**

Anti-Cosmo ducked down in fear if Anti-Wanda really knew what was going on. Her anger can be unleashed faster than anything in the howl world.

**Luckylie Anti-Wanda still had the clueless side to her character as she replied: "You are in the male puppeteer."**

Anti-Cosmo breath relived in and out. Wait-Male puppeteer? Him? Not as far as the test says. But to cover up that he was expecting a kid he nodded.

"**You caught me Anti-Wanda. But please don't say anything. Promise," Anti-Cosmo begged Anti-Wanda.**

"**Because it is embarrassing?" Anti-Wanda guessed.**

"**Exactly," Anti-Cosmo replied nodding his head. **

"**I promise. Now come on it is Friday the 13th and we wouldn't want to miss it," Anti-Wanda said excited.**

Anti-Cosmo loved Friday the 13th and all the other Anti-Fairy's looked at him to see what they all will be doing. As usual they broke out of Anti-Fairy world and of into the Fairy world.

Whiles everybody shot of towards earth to cause more bad luck Anti-Cosmo stayed behind to visit somebody.

He flew of to the Caterpillar street and to house number 7. He knew this was the house Cosmo lived in.

So he checked if his counterpart was in and to his luck he was. Wanda was out chasing after the Anti-Fairy's to potect the humanity.

"**Today is a day for celebration. But why? Oh if only I know why I feel so excited," Cosmo said bouncing around himself.**

Anti-Cosmo nodded at his counterpart and he knocked on the door. Cosmo straight away being a fool opened the door without checking who it was.

"**Oh hi AC. What is wrong?" Cosmo asked his counterpart surrprised. **

"**May I come in?" Anti-Cosmo asked his lover, "I have some news for you which could shock you a lot."**

"**Of course Anti-Cosmo. But don't break anything. Promise?" Cosmo advised his counterpart. **

"**Promise may I sit down?" Anti-Cosmo asked as he felt his children kick inside of him.**

"**Ok. There will be a marathon of Tarzan if you would like to watch it with me?" Cosmo suggested.**

"**That sounds just fine," Anti-Cosmo said smilling at his counterpart childish TV program.**

They both just sat down and watched it. Anti-Cosmo half way threw the film felt the urge to vomit again. He quickly excused himself and fled to the bathroom.

"**AC? Are you okay?" Cosmo called out to his counterpart worried.**

"**(Puke, vomit, eww). No… Cosmo please don't kill me for it," Anti-Cosmo siad shocked that his secret was out now.**

"**IT?" Cosmo asked confused.**

"**Do you remember the night we spent together?" Anti-Cosmo asked his lover.**

"**Yes?" Cosmo said not liking the way this discussion was going. **

"**I am pregnant from you, that night created the infant," Anti-Cosmo explained.**

Cosmo may not be the smartest at things, but he knew what pregnant means. His jaw dropped down into the cellar and his eyes bulged out.

**Cosmo found his voice again and said not believing the words himself, "Y…y…you are expecting the B word from me?"**

"**You were the last one I had IT with," Anti-Cosmo explained the logic behind it, "So it has to be you. Shall we raise it together?"**

"**Ok, we can't exactly destroy it. Does anybody know it except us two?" Cosmo asked his counterpart.**

"**No. I don't think so. Thank you Cosmo. And don't say it to another single soul. Not even our diaries are allowed to know about it," Anti-Cosmo said wanting to keep this pregnancy as secret as possible.**

"**I promise," Cosmo said still in dissbelieve that he was going to be a father again. **

Anti-Cosmo and Cosmo both had a love kiss and then he had to flee before anybody knew he was talking to his counterpart.

* * *

**Quanktumspirit: "Well both love birds know it now. But how long will they be able to raise the kid and not get discovered? Please review. I own nobody except for the idea."**


	4. Chapter 04 Suspicion and kidnapping

**Suspicion and kidnapping**

**Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own nobody."**

* * *

As it turned evening Anti-Cosmo was trying to have a normal dinner. But the thought of Cosmo being the father of his 2nd kid made him feel weird inside.

Foop was trying to be fed by Anti-Wanda. But he squirmed and refused to take a bite. He could feel something was up with his father and he wanted all the facts down on paper.

"**Come on Foop. Just one bite for the mother," Anti-Wanda tried to cooe in her son. **

"**No mother," Foop protested before looking over to his father, "Father what is going on with you?"**

"**What should be wrong with me?" Anti-Cosmo asked his son as if he didn't knew himself.**

**Foop glared at his father telling him he isn't buying him that answer, "You hardly spend any time with me or mum. So what is going on?"**

"**Sorry son. I can't tell you," Anti-Cosmo said as he was slipping into a depression. **

Now Foop had enough, just as Anti-Wanda forced another spoon full into his mouth, he spat the baby mush out right into Anti-Wanda's face. She scoffed and cleaned the baby mush of. Then Foop began to count on his fingers what he noticed by his fathers actions for the past 3 days.

"**Dad. You hardly talk to me or mum nowarday's, you go away at night, you puke all the time once something goes down into your digestive system and you are constantly saying in your sleep you want to be forgiven for your actions. So don't tell me and mum there is nothing wrong because there is," Foop said and glared at his father. **

Anti-Cosmo sight. If there was one annoying factor about Foop it was that he could lay down the facts and make people spill out their secrets to him by feeling under pressure.

**Anti-Wanda decided to intervene in her husband and son's discussion, "I don't know what is wrong with your father Foop. He has his puberty or something."**

"**Mum. Be real for once," Foop said mad before continuing: "We males don't get puberty. Only the fairy males do. So?"**

Anti-Wanda and Foop looked Anti-Cosmo and nailed him into the chair. Anti-Cosmo felt getting very hot with their staring. He could ignore and resist Anti-Wanda's, but Foop had the annoying nature to practically burn him with guilt into his chair. And the fact that he was pregnant and the baby was moving around inside of him didn't help one bit.

"_**No…no not now. Please,**_**" Anti-Cosmo begged as he felt a powerfull build up within his stomack. **

The little fêtes had other ideas and attacked Foop from across the table.

"**WHAT THE HECK FATHER?" Foop scremaed as he tried to dodge the attack.**

**Anti-Cosmo stared shocked before cursing, "Shit."**

Anti-Cosmo lay flat on his stomach, as the fêtes sent himself and his papa first threw the sealing, then threw the floor by burning a howl threw the dinning hall. Lucky for Anti-Cosmo and the fêtes they landed in Foops bed next.

Anti-Wanda and Foop looked threw the howl to Anti-Cosmo who was now in Foops "secret lair" a.k.a bedroom.

**"Dad… are you ok? What the heck are you doing in my secret lair?" Foop demanded.**

"**Thank god your bed was there Foop. Thank you. I have no idea. (whispers to the baby: Stop it please.)" Anti-Cosmo said and shivered after the attack from the baby. **

"**You must be seriously ill Anti-Cosmo," Anti-Wanda said worried, "We better check with the doctor again."**

So Anti-Cosmo poofed them to fairy world and into Dr. Rip Studwell's office. He went alone inside and instead of finding out what was wrong he asked the doctor how long the kid will be growing inside him.

"**I am guessing about 7 months and 13 hours. Good luck Anti-Cosmo. And if you don't want your wife ore your son to know I would suggest leaving the house immediately," Dr Anti-Rip Anti-Studwell advised him.**

"**I can't leave now," Anti-Cosmo protested, "The howl Anti-Fairy world community would be wondering where I went and it would kill my family. I would rather die myself. Wait. Can't I keep a diary about it and when the time is right leave?"**

"**That could work. Ok. I am guessing the baby will start showing clearly in about 5 months. Good luck. Do you now where to go?" Dr Rip Studwell asked Anti-Cosmo.**

"**Yes I have a second private hidden place which only I know of. Thank you Dr. Rip Studwell," Anti-Cosmo explained.**

**Dr. Rip Studwell continued before they departed, "I would suggest you read a few baby books. Whenever you have time. Good luck."**

"**I will need it," Anti-Cosmo said nodding his head. **

Anti-Cosmo left the doctor and Anti-Wanda and Foop looked at Anti-Cosmo hurt. Anti-Wanda had tears in her eyes. Anti-Cosmo straight away knew that she had listened in their conversation.

"**How… how could this happen Anti-Cosmo?" Anti-Wanda asked him as hurt as ever.**

"**I am realy sorry Anti-Wanda and Foop." Anti-Cosmo said as he was slipping into a small depression. **

"**Does this mean you are going to resign your title as Anti-Fairy leader?" Foop asked knowing his father won't be able to do his job any more.**

"**I am afraid so Foop," Anti-Cosmo said nodding his head, "I know you will do just as good as a job if not even better. But please accept your half-brother or half-sister."**

"**What is a half-sister or half-brother?" Anti-Wanda asked confused. **

"**It is a sibling which comes from either the mothers side to us or the father side. Because I came from you and Anti-Cosmo I am your son. But because this fêtes comes from a different Anti-Fairy it is only half," Foop explained, but then asked Anti-Cosmo, "****Which reminds me father. Who is the actual mother?"**

**Anti-Cosmo looked realy sad to the floor before replying, "I can't tell you Foop. I don't wand him to be hurt."**

"**Him? So not a different female?" Anti-Wanda asked knowing what males and females are.**

**Anti-Cosmo didn't want to break his familys heart, so he decided to tell them the truth, "No… ok I will tell you… I am in love with Cosmo Fairywrinkle Cosma. We have been going out for the past few months and one thing lead to another and I ended up pregnant."**

Foop and Anti-Wanda looked at Anti-Cosmo as if he has just ripped out their Fergigili gland. Foop's father and Anti-Wanda's husband was gay? Now that is something they didn't suspect. Anti-Wanda felt like her fragile heart has been torn out, flipped upside down and forced back inside.

"**I didn't-," Anti-Cosmo tried to explain, but Foop has had enough. **

**Foop glared at his dad before saying, "Save it father. Come mum."**

Foop raised his wand and poofed himself and his mother back home leaving Anti-Cosmo a note: Get rid of the pest.

Anti-Cosmo crumpled up the note in anger, packet up his stuff and was about to go as suddenly he blacked out completely.

"**Now I will enjoy your death," Somebody said, before Anti-Cosmo blacked out.**

* * *

**Quanktumspirit: "Oh no. Anti-Cosmo is pregnant with a baby and somebody ha just kidnapped him? Who? Please review to find out. I might be able to update soon."**


	5. Chapter 05 The danger comes

**Chapter 05 The secret is blown and a danger comes**

**Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own nobody."**

* * *

Cosmo and Wanda were sitting at home in Fairy world. Cosmo was very uneasy as how he should explain to Wanda that his heart has been stolen by a Anti-Fairy and that the Anti-Fairy was carrying his child.

But Wanda seemed to not notice that he was a lot more nervous then normally.

"**Is everything ok Cosmo?" Wanda asked her husband worried.**

**Cosmo looked shocked and worried at his wife: "Why should I not be ok?"**

"**Well, because you have been a bit jumpy lately, is something wrong or bothering you?" Wanda asked him. **

Well technical seen Wanda there are a lot of things on Cosmos mind and it is bothering him. But Cosmo knew that Wanda would kill him if she ever finds out that a Anti-Fairy has stolen his heart, is carrying his child and is in danger… wait danger?

Jordan von Strangle scents it to and poofed in to Cosmo and Wanda and arrested Cosmo.

"**Cosmo Cosma you are under arrest for polluting the world with a Anti-Fairy," Jordan snapped at him mad.**

**Wanda looked at Jordan confused: "What? What are you talking about Jordan?"**

"**Cosmo had a one nighters with a Anti-Fairy and managed to create a baby. Therefore he is arrested. Come," Jordan shouted mad.**

**Cosmo nodded his head:" Yes correct Jordan. And that Anti-Fairy you are talking of is right now in danger. Where is he?"**

Jordan and Wanda looked at Cosmo as if he has lost all of his marbles.

* * *

**Cosmos P.O.V**

I just received an emergency message from my unborn fêtes that Anti-Cosmo is carrying.

"**Father please help Anti-Cosmo. He has been kidnapped and the Kidnaper is killing him. Hurry you are the only one who can help him," The baby told me in fear.**

**I nodded my head then asked, "Ok. Where is he?"**

"**He is at Anti-Binky's castle. Raven street 4," The baby informed me as well the location.**

I nodded and poofed up a pair of handcuffs and cuffed myself to Jordan von Strangle, because I knew he could help me save my new small family. Then I took of to rescue my beloved Anti-Fairy.

* * *

**Quanktumspirit: "Will Cosmo arrive just in time at Anti-Cosmos side to save there future and his Anti? ****Please review. I own nobody."**


	6. Chapter 06 Only the young can help

**Only the young can help**

**Quanktumspirit:" Please review. ****I own nobody."**

* * *

Cosmo flew of as fast as he could and the speed broke the chains that were holding him to Jordan. He arrived within minutes at Anti-Cosmos side.

Wanda was mad at her husband for cheating on her. And the same was for Anti-Wanda who was with Foop at her fathers. She was trying to cure her broken heart. But it was bleeding to much to ever be mended.

Knowing her husband for eternity has cheated on her made her cry even harder. Her father tried everything to make her smile again. And Anti-Mama Cosma was over for the day to help her daughter in law.

"**I knew that Anti-Cosmo was no good right from the start Anti-Wanda. And now he has cheated on you? When I get my hands on him I will skin him alive. He is the muck that people scrape of the slugs," Anti-Big Anti-Daddy snapped mad.**

**Anti-Wanda sighed sad as she looked at her father, "Dad. Stop it please. He is still my husband and I love him, it just hurts so much. What should we do now?"**

"**We wait till Anti-Cosmo comes up to us on crawling knees to beg that we return," Foop stated.**

**Anti-Mama Cosma had to agree with Anti-Big Daddy: "He is really the worst. You should divorce yourself from him right away."**

"**But Mama Cosma. Even if there is a different mum for his kid, I will still love him," Anti-Wanda said sad.**

**Foop looked at his mother confused, "If you still love him mum. Why did we leave?"**

"**I just need to clear my head. Who ever his lover is I hope he will be happy. Actually technically seen we are even now," Anti-Wanda said as she remembered something.**

**Anti-Mama Cosma looked at her daughter-in-law confsed, "What? You cheated on my son?"**

**"Yes. During the years we dated I secretly still went out with Anti-Juandissimo. So I am not mad at Anti-Cosmo. It was a one timer for him and Cosmo and with Anti-Juandissimo he cheated on me 24/7," Anti-Wanda explained.**

**Anti-Big Daddy looked outside and spotted something confusing, "Um not to be mean ore anything. But what is that?"**

Everybody looked up and saw a golden angle crashing down to him. It floated a few feet up and looked at Anti-Wanda and Foop. Like a ilussion of a figure.

"**Anti-Wanda and Foop. This is alert red. Anti-Cosmo is in grave danger. Help him please. If you refuse he most likely will die with junior," The Angel explained.**

**Foop glared at the Angel mad:" So. He deserves it. We will not help him."**

**"He serves his time of pain before we help him," Anti-Wanda decided.**

"**Please. I know he has been the worst husband in the world. But didn't you give each other the promise: threw better and threw worse? Till death do you part?" The Angel asked the two worried.**

Anti-Wanda looked shocked at the angle. How come he looks so familiar. Foop noticed the childs green eyes as well.

"**You are the child from Anti-Cosmo?" They both noticed.**

**Angel nodded his head, "Yes. I am and me and my daddy are in grave... HELP!"**

The angle suddenly vanished and Anti-Wanda and Foop looked startled and shocked. As if they had a telepathic thought they flew of after the angels golden trail and found Anti-Cosmo with Cosmo standing next to him looking very lost.

* * *

He was tied up on a operating bed and Anti-Binky (He is the one who has kidnapped him) was just about to force a needle inside his skin and draw out the pure fairy and Anti-Fairy magic from the child and kill it.

**"ANTI-FAIRY LEAVE ANTI-COSMO ALLONE!" Cosmo screamed at him mad, not knowing who he was screaming at.**

**Foop came in next and checked that his dad was still alive, "Father."**

"**Anti-Cosmo. Are you ok?" Anti-Wanda asked worried over he husband.**

"**aw are you all here to play happy family? How cute. The wife, his first son and his boyfriend all here to watch him die with junior," Anti-Binky said chuckling evile.**

**Anti-Cosmo glared mad at his enemie, "Let me go you punk."**

"**He has done nothing to you to deserve it," Cosmo snapped mad and worried.**

Cosmo, Anti-Wanda and Foop tried to stop Anti-Binky, but suddenly he held his wand to the baby inside Anti-Cosmo.

**Foop, Anti-Wanda and Cosmo:" Leave him alone."**

"**Aw. A little baby is inside of him Cosmo? How very useful," Anti-Binky said wicked as ever.**

**"Let me go Anti-Binky. NOW," Anti-Cosmo screamed mad.**

**Anti-Binky glared mad at his 'enemie', "No. You humiliated me in front of everybody. So you deserve this. Let's start with the father who started it all shall we?"**

**"Over my dead body," Foop growled as he grew a sudden protective instinkt for his unborn siblings and his beloved father.**

Anti-Binky looked amazed at Foop that he stood up for a Anti-Fairy that is his father and chuckled. Foop couldn't believe he said it himself.

**Anti-Binky chuckled calmly: "Alright. I am flexible."**

He poofed Foop into a net and took off to the sky. Foop looked petrified and thought quickly of a plan. But he couldn't think of anything at the moment as he was being abducted by Anti-Binky.

Cosmo without thinking blasted the cuff of himself and Jordan, took off to the sky and blasted Anti-Binky of Foop and electrocuted him. Then Jordan arrested Anti-Binky right there and then.

**Cosmo, Jordan, Anti-Wanda and Foop: "Anti-Cosmo are you ok?"**

Anti-Cosmo smiled so widely he looked like he would be exploding. He held one hand on his now very swollen stomach and looked at the kid inside it. He then raised his wand and poofed up a picture contact to junior and the little baby fairy was looking at them.

"**Hu? What has that got to do with it?" Foop asked his father confused.**

**Anti-Cosmo chuckled before he explained himself, "Junior asked to see you all and he can tell it you personally."**

"**Yes dad. I am doing very fine now that I can rest with Anti-Binky out of the way. Father you need to have some dinner now. I am hungry," The infant said threw the image of itself.**

"**What do you mean baby?" Foop asked it confused.**

**The child explained itself, "During the howl pregnancy there were 2 worried subjects on Anti-Cosmos mind: What will Anti-Binky do to him during his weakening months? And now that he is out of the way. He can ask you all the other question."**

"**And that is?" Cosmo asked confused.**

Everybody looked at Anti-Cosmo to tell them the other question.

"**Will you all accept it in our life?" Anti-Cosmo asked.**

**The child chuckled, "Never-ending life father."**

"**Sorry Junior. I am just very tired now," Anti-Cosmo said as he sat down.**

**The child nodded its head, "I understand. Well?"**

Everybody looked at Anti-Cosmo and saw he nearly fell fast asleep and the connection was just very weak.

**Foop decided to start and he nodded his head, "Ok. I think I can accept you Junior."**

"**aw. I am going to be a step-mum," Anti-Wanda said excited.**

"**I accept anything as long as it doesn't involve a cold or sickness," Cosmo said stern.**

**Anti-Cosmo and junior smiled at them before Anti-Cosmo nodded his head, "Thank you all."**

Anti-Cosmo broke the contact of and fell fast asleep.

* * *

**Quanktumspirit: "Finally finished writing this chapter. But the story will go on Finished writing date: Sunday 8th of January 2012. Please review. I own nobody except for the idea. Re-writen date: Monday 22nd December 2014."**


	7. Chapter 7 A early start in development

**A early start in development**

**Quanktumspirit:,, Please review. I just remembered something after finishing the first chapter. Please review. I own nobody except for the baby."**

* * *

It has been now 6 months and 15 days since Anti-Cosmo fell pregnant. The monthly scans were all placed happy into a memory book. And Jordan Von Strangle was keeping a incredibly close eye on Anti-Cosmo and the baby.

It was a calm Saturday afternoon. Cosmo and Anti-Cosmo decided to pop down to earth to see some other human baby's. As Cosmo walked with Anti-Cosmo threw the park (disguised as a couple with Cosmo being the Male and Anti-Cosmo the Female) and were looking out to the other male and female couples with their baby's.

**Cosmo then looked at his lover and asked him, "What do you think our baby would look like dear?"**

"**I bet very beautiful. I hope he has your hair Cosmo," Anti-Cosmo said happy looking at his lover.**

**Cosmo thought it threw a bit before he replied with, "Ok. Can he have your attitude?"**

"**What? Being British and smart?" Anti-Cosmo asked heighly amussed.**

"**Exactly." Cosmo said beaming across his face.**

**Anti-Cosmo shrugged his shoulders a bit unsure, "Maybe. But we will have to wait another 5 months and 15 days Cosmo... ouch."**

Anti-Cosmo suddenly fell down as a mighty blast came out of his stomach. Straight away Jordan poofed up and took them of to the fairy hospital.

"**What is happening to it?" Cosmo asked worried working out that the child wanted something.**

**Jordan held onto Anti-Cosmos hand,"We are about to find out Cosmo. Nurse."**

A nurse brought Anti-Cosmo who was still flinching in pain and Cosmo of to a ultra scan room. They placed on Anti-Cosmo the jell and checked on the baby.

"**what is wrong with junior?"Anti-Cosmo asked worried, thinking that he has done something wrong to cause maybe a premature birth.**

**But Jordan shook his head, "No... it can't be developed now..."**

"**What?" Cosmo asked confused.**

**Anti-Cosmo had a worrying thought threw his head, "Is it... dead?"**

Everybody looked at Anti-Cosmo as if he has been the most stupid Anti-Fairy that ever lived.

**Jordan shook his head again before replying with, "No the baby is very much alive."**

"**then why did it hit me like a tone of bricks?" Anti-Cosmo asked still at a lost as to what happened.**

**A Nurse came in and congratulated Anti-Cosmo, "Congratulations on the early development Anti-Cosmo. You are taking such good care of your baby, that his opposite has just been created and is now floating with him inside,"**

"**You mean Junior has his Anti-Junior inside him?" Cosmo asked as he worked it out in his head.**

**Jordan nodded his head, "Correct. That will be double providing Anti-Cosmo."**

Anti-Cosmos mouth dropped open. He has now twins? Oh god. Cosmo took Anti-Cosmos hand and smiled widely. Then hugged him. Anti-Cosmo was now even more confused. His heart was thumping so hard he flew of in fear. Cosmo followed him, tackled him down and suddenly out of shock they had their first love kiss. And not a easy 2 second kiss. A proper long and good kiss.

* * *

**Quanktumspirit: "A good idea of me. Please review. I own nobody. And the song comes in the next chapter."**


End file.
